a shade for love
by witch's-headmistress
Summary: many years had passed since Li left Japan to reunite with his family in Hong Kong and by this time Sakura had grown up, still beautiful but with a mard of sadness on her face for she is still waiting for Li to come back while Li seemed to forget everythin


A Shade for Love

**CHAPTER 1**

Under the shade of the cherry blossom there were two girls chatting happily with each other. The first one was a girl about 5 ft. and 4 inches tall with flowing brown hair and has soft green-colored eyes, and the other one is a girl with a long, beautiful and black hair and has eyes as blue as the deepest sea.

They were talking about different things like going to college, what to expect in the future and other nonsense things.

"_Really Sakura... that was great_! _Oh_ I'm so proud of you." Exclaimed Tomoyo, "You really deserve to be in that school... you see I told you, you'll pass''

"_Yeah_ and it was really great and I can't explain the feeling I had _right now_" Sakura said, now with a growing anticipation and excitement on her voice.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Tomoyo said, "remember when I passed in the audition for the role of Juliet in the school play? I was so glad that my mum needed to rush me to the hospital coz I had an asthma attack."

"_Of course_ I remember that and I'll never forget it" Sakura answered, "I also remember that you only did that to made Eriol jealous because you saw him with another girl, which we later found out that she was only Eriol's cousin visiting him and I can still recall the way you sob during those times... ohhhhhh it was really awful you know." Sakura continued, teasing. And they laugh together so hard that they made the birds haunting in the tree flew away.

"By the way speaking of boys, did you have any news from Li?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

By the sound of the name the laughing suddenly stops and Sakura's face turn from a cheerful one to a sad one. It's been really a long time after Shaoran left Japan to unite with his family in Hong Kong and it's been three years now after Sakura received Shaoran's last letter to her.

"What's the matter Sakura are you all right?" Tomoyo suddenly said, when she saw what the sound of Li's name done to her friend.

"To tell you the truth, Tomoyo, it's been three years now that we don't have any kind of communication, no letters, no phone calls, nothing, as if he forgets that there is a girl here in Japan that is anxious to see him and hear from him," Sakura cried, with a growing sorrow and misery in her voice.

"But why?" asked Tomoyo "haven't you call him and ask him why he's not writing to you anymore?"

"I tried to, but he won't even answer my calls or neither reply to my letters." Sakura answered, her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to... I don't know what's going on between you and Li. I'm really sorry Sakura"

"Don't be sorry Tomoyo, it's Okay I really mean not to tell this to anyone I don't want everybody especially you to worry about me." "I just want to get on with it and tell myself that maybe Shaoran is just busy and he'll never had time to write and call me."

"Don't be a fool Sakura, Do you think Li is just busy? Hah!!!" Tomoyo said with a great frustration with her voice.

"And what do you want to tell me by that" now Sakura's voice starts to rise.

"It want to tell you that maybe Li just don't love you anymore and he is now happy with another girl, so instead of going here to tell you everything maybe he just decided to keep it and to do it he didn't reply to any of your letters and answer any of your calls"

"I know Li, he couldn't do that to me and I know that he loves me and he won't lie to me."

"How sure are you? Sakura I don't think that you know Li that much you've only been together for a year and when you found out that you love him too, is when he was going home to his family. So tell me do you really know him?"

"Sakura, I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm telling you this 'coz I want you to realize that maybe you and Li were not really meant for each other." As Tomoyo said this her eyes starts to fill with tears too.

"So what do you want me to do, I can't just go to Hong kong and ask Li if he still love me it'll look like that I'm begging for his love."

"Why not!!!" Tomoyo said loudly as though she solved the case.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said, puzzled on what Tomoyo was thinking.

"Sakura that's it let's go to Hong Kong and ask Li ourselves"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, I'll ask my mom if we can use our private plane to go to Hong Kong"

"I really don't think that that is a good idea." "Snap out of it Tomoyo"

"Maybe it would be better if I'm going to tell you that. Sakura snap out of it ok were not living in the Middle Ages anymore were now in the 21st century. If you want something to find out your going to find it out yourself" "think about it Sakura, it is the only way"

Sakura think about what Tomoyo said later that night. She don't know what to do, she don't know if It is really the way to find out what Li is really up to. She took almost five hours to decide and then she made up her mind;

"I'm going to Hong Kong" she said to herself, excited what to expect and her thoughts about Li brought her to sleep.


End file.
